The misunderstood
by Lady Sakura Haruno
Summary: Read and find out!


Chapter 1

"Sakura? Are you ok?" I hear Kakashi ask behind me as I throw up in the toilet again.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a stomach bug probably," I stand up warily, and then pick up my toothbrush, and toothpaste.

"You should take this to be sure, I know you may not want too, but its better safe than sorry," I spit into the sink, then look at what Kakashi is holding out in his hand.

I'd known it was coming… A pregnancy test. Of course the baby was more than likely no other than Hatake Kakashi's. But, of course, if I was pregnant, it was Kakashi's. I'd lost my virginity to him only 4 months ago… Without protection… I'd figured that one time without protection wouldn't hurt anything, I guess I'd been wrong. I reach out to take the pregnancy test from him, and wave him out of my bathroom.

I sit on the toilet unwrapping the test, and pee on the stick. I sit it on the sink standing up and pulling my shorts back up. I wait a few minutes, and then pick the test up again. Two pink lines. I couldn't remember if that meant negative or positive, I fish the box out of the trashcan and scan the box on how to read the results. Two blue lines stood for negative and two pink lines for positive. I sink to floor with a sob pulling my knees to my chest. I hear Kakashi knock on the door, instead of answering I bury my head further in my knees.

A twist of the doorknob, I see Kakashi's shoes walk into my bathroom then his waist bend over to pick the test and box up off the floor.

"Sakura, its not the end of the world, I'm going to here for you. I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I didn't stay with you through all the good and bad times. I love you no matter what. But, Tsunade has to know," He says running his hands through my hair.

"She'll make us stop seeing each other… I can't lose you Kakashi… Every time you leave on a mission… I'm scared to death you won't come back to me… There's no other guy I could love more than you…"

"She couldn't even keep me away from you, but instead of crying you should clean up and I'll treat you to pickles and ice cream," We laugh, and I lift my head to look at him.

"Ice cream is just fine, I don't think I'm at the pickles stage yet," I pull down his mask to see his smile before he leans down to kiss me softly.

After running a brush through my hair I pull my shirt and shorts off while Kakashi watches. I look at myself in the mirror, examining my body I can see a tiny, barely noticeable baby bump growing on my abdomen. I run my hands over the tiny bump in awe, wondering whether if the baby that I'm carrying in my womb is a boy or girl. Or who knows, maybe even twins, I glance over my shoulder to see Kakashi standing next to me also examining the barely seeable baby bump surely developing. His strong hands run over my abdomen softly, I look up at him and smile, underneath his mask I'm certain I see a smile back to me.

"Everything's gonna be fine Sakura, Tsunade will understand," He assures me handing me one of my looser shirts, then a pair of clean white shorts.

"I know, I mean it just scares the hell out of me. You're my former sensei, its considered taboo, now that I'm pregnant, I'm going to be on maternity leave, then recovery time after the baby's born. Everyone is going to know, once Naruto finds out he'll be to excited to keep it to himself. When Hinata got pregnant, the whole village literally knew within the first day that they were an expecting couple," I hug him tightly, we'd shown a minimum amount of affection for each other in public, so that I was pregnant, I'd soon be the hot topic in the village.

"Yeah well Sakura, I think all the sensei's should know before we tell Naruto, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and others first. They'll give us helpful advice, and for you comfort, you especially should talk to Kurenai," He says rubbing my tummy again.

"Where do we find them at though?"

"Trust me Sakura, I know they'll be at the bar, I'll go inside and ask them to come to Ickiraku Ramen with us,"

"And if Naruto's there?"

"I'll just tell him Tsunade's been looking for him,"

"Haha, that'll get his attention for sure then," We both laugh remembering how often he'd came too close to being beat up by Tsunade.

"Lets go then," He says opening my apartment door for me.

We walk to the bar quietly, occasionally exchanging small talk, so that nobody would hear about my pregnancy to Hatake Kakashi, one of our most valued ninjas in the Leaf.

"Sakura, walk inside with me, I don't want to be away from you right now," He brings me back to reality, I look at my surroundings to realize we're outside of the bar.

I walk inside the bar, closely beside Kakashi as my eyes dart around searching for the other senseis. I bump into Kakashi's back, only to get a curious look from him, I shrug with a smile, then I hide behind him when I realize Yamato, Iruka, Kurenai, and a few other sensei's look at me as if they already knew, but of course they couldn't.

"Sakura, and I were headed our way to Ichiraku Ramen, and we have to get some feedback on quite a pickle of a situation we have now, and we wanted you guys to tag along," Kakashi coolly says.

"Sure why not?" Yamato says standing up, accompanied by the rest of the group.

"It's okay," Kakashi whispers softly enough for me to hear as we walk to Ichiraku Ramen, with the group joking and talking.

"Okay so what's going on?" Yamato asks after we settle at a table in the back of Ichiraku's.

"Okay, well Sakura and I have been seeing each other for a while secretly, today we discovered that we're expecting a baby in the next few months," Everyone stops and looks towards me, and I attempt to hide in Kakashi's side.

"You do realize that this is really bad, especially when you have to tell Tsunade," Kurenai finally says.

"How far along are you?" Yamato asks me.

"I just took the pregnancy test today, I won't know until I go to the hospital for an ultrasound," I say, I feel Kakashi's arm wrap around my shoulders and I relax into his touch.

"You should go straight to Tsunade, the sooner you let her know the better you'll be," Yamato advises us.

"I'm really excited for the both of you, just a little shocked is all, I figured Sakura would go for Sai," Iruka says, I laugh amused.

"What?" Iruka asks confused.

"You seriously don't know that Sai is gay?" I laugh.

"You should ask Hinata and Ino to birth you, when that time comes, you'll be fine its really not that bad, I believe its just the hormones and shock of it all that makes the pain sound so bad," Kurenai says, I smile it'd been my exact thought to ask Hinata and Ino to birth me, though Hinata would soon be giving birth to her own child in only a couple of weeks or less.

"Thanks guys, we should be headed to Tsunade's office, I sent Pakkun to tell her that we'd be visiting her today," I shivered at the thought, I was too scared to face Tsunade and tell her that my former sensei would soon be the father of my child.

We exchange goodbyes with the group and leave to the more crowded streets of the Leaf Village.

"Sakura?" Kakashi quietly says to me.

"Hmm?" I respond looking up to him.

"No matter what happens with Tsunade, even if this ruins my friendship with Tsunade, you should know that I love you, and nothing she says will make me leave your side, I want to be there when your belly is in the way and you are knocking things over, and you're having weird cravings. I especially want to be there when you're in labor and hating my guts for getting you pregnant at that time," We laugh at the thought of a very pregnant me being angry and upset with him when I'm laying in a hospital bed in a few months getting ready for birth.

"I love you Kakashi, I don't tell you enough, I should've realized years ago that Sasuke would have to be destroyed. You were always there for me, always visiting me at the hospital when others didn't, you wiped my tears when no one else saw them fall," I smile at him.

"Its ok, I know I don't let you as much as you should how much you keep me alive, the one who drives me to keep coming back mission after mission to come back to you, and we're here hun," Kakashi pulls his mask down and kisses passionately before pulling his mask back up, and knocking on Tsunade's door.

"Come in," We walk into Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade," I say bowing.

"What brings the two of you here?" She asks looking from Kakashi to me curiously.

"Umm…" I try to say something but can't.

"Sakura, and I have been dating secretly for almost a year now," Kakashi begins to explain.

"I'm not too happy about your choice in who you're dating, but I have a feeling that that's not what you're here to tell me about," Tsunade gets up and begins to pace awaiting the rest of the news.

"We recently began having sex about 3 to 4 months ago, we took a test today, and it was positive, and she's beginning to develop a baby bump," Kakashi goes on as I try to keep tears back.

"Sakura, I'm not happy but I'm not angry, you're 19 now, you have the right to date whomever you choose. You do realize that you have to be put on maternity leave right away though?"

"Yes Milady," I feel Kakashi's strong arms pull me into his chest as I let out a sob.

"Shh, its ok Sakura, you're fine," Kakashi's hands run through my hair that is now beginning to grow past my shoulders.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yells out the door, and then returns by Kakashi to help settle and soothe me.

"Sakura, I know you're scared, its new, its ok to cry, and be emotional, I'm not angry with you, or Kakashi I thought maybe you would wait a while before sex,"

"Yes Milady?" I hear Shizune rush into the office.

"I need you to accompany us to the hospital so that I can perform a ultrasound for the couple," Shizune looks to Kakashi then me, and smiles softly with understanding, she'd been one of the first leaf ninjas to realize there maybe a spark between Kakashi and I.

"Any idea how long you might already be?" Shizune asks us as the four of us leave the office.

"Anywhere from 1 month to 4 months, though I'm probably around 3 months since I'm beginning to get a baby bump," I say stopping and lifting my shirt up, Tsunade turns to look and gently rubs the small swollen area of my tummy.

"Hmm, at least you're progressing well right now, at about 5 months in you'll definitely be able to notice you're pregnant," Tsunade says as Shizune rubs over my tummy after Tsunade has removed her hand.

I pull my shirt back over my stomach and look up at Kakashi, I can tell from his look that he knows I'm still nervous, and that Tsunade is a little more upset than she's acting.

We walk silently, and I shiver from the cold weather. Tsunade, and Shizune watch Kakashi take off his Jounin jacket and settle it around my shoulders. I smile up at him then put my arms into the sleeves. Kakashi leans down, pulling his mask down and giving me a quick kiss on the lips, I smile gently tugging the mask back up. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tsunade and Shizune smile shaking their heads at the quick and unnoticeable display of affection.

Walking through the doors of the hospital I wave to another medical ninja I used to work hospital shifts with. Minaki, a weird girl, after all she'd shown interest in girls and not guys.

"Alright just take your shirt off or lift it above your stomach, and lay down right here," I decided to take my shirt off and lay on the table as Tsunade retrieved a tube of jell that she would spread over my stomach.

"Its okay Sakura, I'm right here," I look just behind me to see Kakashi standing calmly behind me.

"I don't know how you can't be nervous," Kakashi chuckles a little.

"I am, believe me Sakura," He says leaning down to kiss me on my forehead.

"This is a little bit cold okay?" Tsunade tells me before squeezing some of the jell onto my stomach.

"Ahh, there's the little one right here," Shizune says pointing at a small blurry image on the ultrasound screen.

I gasp trying to hold back tears of happiness, I feel Kakashi's hand wipe a tear from my eye.

"It looks like you're right at twelve weeks, so that's 3 months. Have you been having any cravings? Morning sickness? And well you obviously have mood swings because you're crying a bit more than you usually would," We all laugh.

"I've been throwing up for about a week now, and that's about all I'm really experiencing now," I say as she wipes my stomach clean.

"Well, I don't need to give you a maternity leave paper, I'll just go ahead and print it here, and take it back to my office and put it on file. I'll also put you on paternity leave as well Kakashi, you and Sakura will be needing to find a bigger place to live at together," She says while I pull my shirt back over my head.

"Yes my lady. Will she need any restrictions or bed rest?" Kakashi asks.

"Not at the time, when she begins to reach her due date we'll need to start putting restrictions on things such as how long she's on her feet, and perhaps less sex towards the end of the pregnancy. I do suggest however you refrain from training, to minimize the risks of a miscarriage,"

"Yes milady," I say, and laugh as Kakashi groans behind me.

"Hush you're lucky I'm still gonna let you in the same bed as me now," Tsunade and Shizune laugh.

"You should alert Captain Yamato that he will be taking charge of the team temporarily, and also Naruto and Sai so that they can recruit a member into the team for a short while," Tsunade says, looking over the maternity leave papers.

"You'll be due around early May, and you'll need to be here January 10th for a follow-up ultrasound. You'll have monthly ultrasounds, and when you begin your 9th month we'll begin ultrasounds once a week, just in case the little one decides to come early," We both nod, then leave once we're sure of our situation.

"How do we tell them? I mean Yamato already knows I'm pregnant, I don't think Sai will really mind, but its Naruto that bothers me," I say as we head to the training grounds where the rest of our team will be at this time of the day.

"It'll be hard for him to accept, that's for sure, but they have to know about it. Naruto might soon be on leave to take care of Hinata soon, she's really close to her due date," Kakashi says rubbing my shoulder.

I hadn't thought about Naruto having to take time off to take care of Hinata and the baby that would soon be in their house. I realize that I have to move in with Kakashi so I can be looked after closely over the next 6 months to come.

"Hey Sakura! Kakashi! We've been waiting on you guys, Captain Yamato said you probably needed to tell us something before we began training," Naruto waves to us from a tree with Yamato and Sai.

"Yes, well you see, Sakura and I've been seeing each other secretly for almost a year, and today Sakura and I discovered that we're expecting a baby in 6 months," Kakashi begins explaining, I see Yamato's expression that he's still a little upset about our situation.

"What? Sakura? You're both kidding right? … You're not," Naruto's voice trails off when I shake my head.

"Tsunade's put Sakura on maternity leave until the baby's born, and 2 or 3 months in recovery after the delivery takes place, and I'm on paternity leave so that I can look after her, and find a new house to move into," Kakashi gives more details.

"Hmm, congratulations Sakura, and to you Kakashi sensei," Sai finally says, I look to him, and he looks a little pale.

"Sakura, you could've at least let us know before now that you, and sensei have been dating… There's nothing to do now, but support you and Kakashi in your decisions along the way up until your due date. That would be May right?" I nod relaxing into Kakashi's arm wrapped around my waist.

"We need to be leaving, I have something special arranged for Sakura and I this afternoon," I look up at him curiously, a surprise from him was rare, but sweet.

"Okay, well congratulations again Sakura, I might stop by you're apartment in the morning if you want to go get ramen with Hinata and I," I nod in agreement.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we walk.

"It's a surprise, we're getting close so I'm going to put this over your eyes. Okay?" He holds out a handkerchief, I stand as he ties it behind my head, and takes my hand to lead me.

I gasp when he finally takes the handkerchief off, he's down on one knee holding a small box out.

"Sakura, you're the love of my life, you keep me going with each passing day, you mean the world to me, you are the most important thing in my life. Will you marry me?" I wipe a tear from my cheek as he opens the box showing me a delicate ring, it has a silver band, and a pink colored stone in the center with tiny diamonds on each side of it.

"Of course!" I say as Kakashi slides the ring onto my ring finger then picks me up gently showering me with kisses.

"Look, isn't it beautiful? Just like you," Kakashi points to the sun setting in the sky, the different colors of red, orange, pink, blue, and purple blending together in the sky.

Kakashi stands behind me his arms circled around my body, and the palms of his hands rubbing over the center of my stomach.

"It'll be here before you know it, it seems just like yesterday that Naruto was telling us that he and Hinata were going to be expecting a baby, and she's right on top of her due date right now as it is," He softly says to me.


End file.
